Midsummer festival Allen X Reader
by Riku's World
Summary: Midsummer date just between you and allen ! enjoy the romantic festival


Midsummer festival: Allen's adorable side

By: Riku

Pairing: Allen X Reader

Disclaimer: Don't own –man. Just the plot.

Warning: OOC's…maybe…

A/N: Everyone's prince charming is back again! Yuppie! Let's see his reaction when he sees you wearing a yukata! Enjoy!

Character explanation:

You: A rookie exorcist that was rarely stayed at HQ because of your busyness for doing some missions but finally got a chance to have a mission in Japan together with Lenalee and the boys.

You finished your mission yesterday and when you tell Komui, he told you to have some fun at Japan because he heard that a festival will be held there. So today, you will be going to the festival, wearing a yukata of course. You were very happy that Komui permitted you to have some fun, which mean you could relax a bit from your mission and have some fun.

You were on the place that had a yukata's renting business, and you've stared at the both of yukata that being hanged in front of you. one was green colored and the other one was white.

", have you decide?" asked Lenalee that were standing behind you.

You turned your head to her and replied, "Haven't… I'm sorry for making you wait for me like this, Lenalee."

"Maa, ma, it's okay, ."

"Umm… I think this one will d—"

You stopped when you see someone suddenly standing beside you and touched the white yukata. He was Allen, the one that you adored so much.

Allen then smiled at you and said, "Whoaa, the white colored one is very beautiful. Right, ?"

You blushed a bit seeing his angelic smile and then replied with a very small voice, "…od?"

"Excuse me?" Allen begged you to repeat your speech.

Then you replied, "Umm, nothing. Then… I'll take it. Thanks for helping, Allen."

You quickly asked the owner to rent it to you, and then all of you came back to the inn for got ready.

On the way to the inn, you thanked Allen once again.

"If you don't give me your opinion I might still hardly decide now. Thanks a lot!" You lied to him a little, the fact was, you had already chose the white one and Allen's opinion made your decision became more firm.

"Your welcome, ."

You began, "Do you like white Allen?"

"Actually no, but it might suit you."

Then suddenly Lavi rounded his arm around Allen's neck and said with a teasing tone, "Wooo, you've grown up, nee, Moyashi-chan?"

Kanda teased too as well, "Too bad, moyashi." He smirked.

Allen started to blush, "S-stop teasing me!" then he looked at you with an apologetic glance.

You smiled to him and then parted with him and the other boys to your and Lenalee's room.

-xXx-

When you were preparing yourself, someone knocked your door. Then you and Lenalee stared at each other, after that you decided to open it. You greeted the one that knocked your door, "Allen!" He waved his hand while smiling hesitantly, "Good evening! Can we help you?"

He began, "Uhh, actually, this… that…"

You didn't understand at all, so you put your head to Allen's head and stroked his hair.

"Allen, take some breathe, then talks slowly, okay?"

The white boy nodded and he really did it as you said.

"Lavi and Kanda said that I should go together with you first."

"Excuse me?" You said. "Together with me, with me and Lenalee or just with me?"

Suddenly, Lenalee touched your shoulders with the both of her hands, after that she smiled as you look at her, "It's just you and him, . Right, Allen-kun?"

You blushed, but you looked away so he couldn't see your blushing face, but it looked like that he was blushing too.

Leenalee then began after she see that neither of you would talk for eternity, "Why don't you two go first? Since I haven't ready yet. Okay?"

You refused, "But—" Lenalee pulled you to her and whispered, "It's your opportunity, just go. I'll be fine by myself."

You saw Allen, and you could see him gulped and stole glance at you every few minutes. Then you smiled and you approached Allen, you called him.

The boy looked at you and asked you, "S-so?"

"Let's have fun, Allen! Let's go now, shall we?" You pulled Allen's hand.

"Take care, both of you!" The Chinese girl waved her hand as the both of you and Allen went out.

The air was intense around you and Allen, both of you didn't talk to each other at all.

You couldn't stand the atmosphere and you courage yourself to began, "Allen."

"Yes?"

"Why Lavi and Kanda said that you must go with me?"

You then could hear Allen gulped, he had cold sweat all over his body.

"Can I answer that later?"

"Sure! I don't mind. Then… let's see… what should we do when we arrive?"

"Tasting the food? I really want to do that."

You stared at Allen deeply, but you didn't say anything.

Didn't feel good being a staring object, Allen said, "Umm, we can do something else if you don't want."

You quickly answered, "No, no! It's not like that! I really want to do it too!"

The white haired boy beside you suddenly smile widely just like the redhead, he looked very happy.

When the both of you arrived…

"Whoaa, so many people…" You filled with excitement.

Allen said with a serious tone, "Akuma will appear in that place that has many people… maybe…"

You patted Allen's back, "its okay, Allen. We can have fun while we watch this place from akuma. How's that?"

"Understood!" Allen showed you his adorable side.

Then he suddenly reached out his hand to you and offered to hold your hand, "Please?"

"Thanks!" You put your hand in his, "It's cold…"

He held your hand tighter then he said, "Sorry… but at least, I can warm it with your hand."

You laughed and he flustered to see your sudden laugh.

Then you asked playfully, "Since when you sounded like Lavi, Allen? It's funny!"

"But I'm not a playboy like him!" Allen pouted cutely.

You laughed again, and then you suddenly see something good behind Allen.

"Come over here!" You pulled him to the apple's sweets counter.

He excited when he looked at it, "Whoaa, the melted sugar made it become even more looked delicious!"

You then asked the old man who guarded the counter for two, after that you walked away with Allen.

"Here, let's try it!" You gave one to Allen and he looked surprised, "But, isn't this yours?"

You insisted and forced him to not care for anything and just took t.

You took a bite and then you cried, "Oh no, I can feel the sugar melted in my mouth…"

He did the same thing too, "I want to cry, it's so sweeeet… it's the best."

After that he suddenly ate the apple's sweet just in one bite to his mouth, you shocked to see him did that but you laughed after that.

"Oh, sorry." He embarrassed.

"It's okay! Okay, to our next stop captain! What do you want?"

He looked around and he saw choco banana's counter, "That might be as good as this one. Ad this time, it's my turn."

"Huh?"

"I'll treat you from now on. A good man never let the girl that he likes to buy thing for him."

You were happy to hear that came from a mouth of a fifteen years old boy, he will became a good man later. Then you thought of something while he bought the choco banana's.

He gave one to you and then you thanked him, he smiled but then it stopped when you said, "You sounded like General Cross now Allen!" You giggled to him.

"Don't put me in the same league as him." Allen said, letting out some dark aura from his body. His black side was finally out.

"A-Allen, calm down. Umm, at least you're better than him. That's the fact, really, I meant it."

He suddenly calmed, "Really?"

"Yeah." Then you ate the choco banana's, "This one is good too! Wanna find another? Anything in mind?"

"Umm… maybe we can try the ice."

"I saw one over there before, let's move!" You enthusiastically ran to the counter.

You asked for Lemon soda flavored ice while Allen asked for the macca one.

You licked your ice happily; it tasted very fresh, cold and good.

"Wanna try?" You asked, offered your ice cream to him.

Allen blushed and then he asked back, "Can I?"

You nodded and let him. "It's delicious!"

"It is! Then, since you've tried mine, I shall try yours. Chow time!"

You pulled his hand that hold the ice and then you licked the ice, you pulled away and you smiled to him happily while saying that his ice was delicious too.

"Ah, . There's a chocolate spot near you lip." Allen said.

You then touched your right side cheek and asked him, "Where?"

He suddenly touched your left side cheek and said, "Here." Then you could feel his smooth hand wiping something from your cheek.

"Uhh, thanks…" You blushed, and it became redder when he licked his index finger that he used to wipe it before.

"What's wrong, . Do you catch a cold? Your face is red." 

"I'm okay. Let's search for another shall we?"

Allen nodded happily and then he grabbed your hand after that both of you were really traveling around the festival's area and eating so many foods.

There were more food in front of the both of you, but by buying it and tasting it one to another were very wasting time. So you decided to buy all of it and search for some place that comfortable for you two to enjoy the food.

"This place is good, don't you think?" Asked Allen while led you to the long chair prepared at the end of the road inside the temple.

You agreed with him and sat on the chair. Then, both of you began to eat the food while praising it.

Eating with a fast and incredible portion for a normal human making Allen choked his own neck and coughed. Luckily, he didn't vomit the food inside hid stomach.

"Are you okay?" You said while wiping his mouth with your handkerchief. You looked worried.

"I'm okay." He said, trying to make you not worried.

Then you smiled at him, "Don't eat too fast, the food won't go anywhere. And… your portions were incredible. As I expected from parasite type innocence's user."

"Well, it's not something to be proud of."

You smiled again at him and when he just wanted to smiled back at you, he hiccupped.

"Here, hold your breath while you drank the water." You passed the bottle of water to him.

He quickly took it and did as you said, but it didn't work, he still hiccupped.

"i…*hiccup* think that *hiccup*…uhh…*hiccup*"

"Stop talking! What should we do…"

You couldn't think of anything else about the way to stop it. But suddenly, something snapped your head, you've thought of the way to stop it. But it was such an extreme way…

You confused, you would felt guilty after you do it but Allen will suffer until it stop by itself.

You gulped and you tried to talk with Allen, "Allen, hear. This is the only way to stop it because I can't think of any other way. So…"

You kissed him without finishing your words, plus, you didn't gave him the chance to feel your mouth step by step, you plugged in your tongue in the beginning and gave him a French kiss.

After you think that the time was right, you pulled out and asked, "How?"

"I-it…stopped." Said Allen while touching his throat, blushed.

"Thanks God… Umm, by the way, sorry."

"It's okay. You saved me…"

"But… it seems that it doesn't right."

He pulled you and made you leaned your head and buried your face on his white-colored-kinagashi's covered chest. Then he said, "It's okay… but the truth is, I'm the one who should do that first."

You felt that he stroked your hair and kissed it then you could his voice became slower and smaller but not a whisper, "I love you, ."

You lifted up your head and you faced him. After that he touched your cheek and giving you a sign that he will kiss you. Your lip joined with him right after it.

It felt a little weird, maybe because he was an amateur. But you could feel his passion in the kiss. When he cupped your chin, you let his tongue slid into your mouth and explored your mouth.

The kiss became more passionate than before, once a while he slid the kiss and let the saliva poured down from your mouth to your chin.

In the slid you tried to whispered, "I love you too." 

Then he pulled out, ", will you become my reason of fighting?"

"In that case… then it was the same as you, Allen. I'm very happy that you shared the same feeling as I am." You touched his cheek and kissed it.

"Woo, what a good show."

Both of you surprised and widened your distance, then you saw Lavi came from the temple gate along with the other two, Kanda and Lenalee.

You could recognize that the voice that surprised you was Lavi's. "All of you… can't you give us some time…"

"We had, didn't we Lenalee?"

Lenalee giggled, agreed with Lavi.

Kanda joined in the conversation, "There's so much time for both of you, baka."

"Hey! Stop calling other people like that bakanda!" Allen said.

They went with their argument.

"So, what did he do to you, ?" asked Lavi curiously.

You blushed, "Why don't you found out yourself… Or just think of it would make you know what we do."

The Chinese girl asked, "Well, are you tired?"

Lavi pointed at you with a shocked look, but you quickly said, "No perverted thinking allowed!"

"Kidding." Lavi grinned at you.

You grinned at him and Lenalee, "Well, if you want to know, just asks Allen later. By the way, let's go back to the inn."

"Okay, let's go." Lenalee said.

But then you looked at behind you, "What should we do to them?"

Lavi replied, "Just leave them, they'll never stop."

The three of you laughed happily.

The tomorrow morning, Allen invited you to take a morning walk with him. you and him were talking so many things.

A/N: I feel weird… but, just leave it like this. Next is Tyki! But I even thinking about making Devito's part. What should I do… well, RnR please! T'Q!


End file.
